You Can't Hide
by Darkloverz
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a fight but not over their usual nonsense. This is a Mpreg so if you don't like it then don't read not sure if in should make this into a chapter story so please review and tell me what you think.
1. chapter 1

**OK so this is my second attempt at NaruSasu so hopefully you'll like it. Please go easy on me I just got a new tablet and I'm trying to switch all my stories on to here so if anything we'll call this a practice story and see what we get.**

It was a cold day in the village and Naruto was on a mission he was looking for a certain teme, the bastard had been avoiding him for almost two days and Naruto was not having it. Sasuke was acting un-Sasuke like he never would never hide from a confrontation especially when it was a confrontation with Naruto. They had gotten Into to a argument and it was a day that Naruto would never forget.

"Dobe could you stop leaving your dirty clothes all over my room?" Sasuke asked more than told as he picked up another shirt that his best friend had left lying around.

'Teme not all of this is mine" Naruto said as he walked into the room

"Then who do they belong too?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at the blond idiot

"OK well that's mine and that's mine and uh……that's mine too" Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Dobe I told you I'm not your mother." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed and began to rub his flat stomach…he had been feeling sick for the last few weeks and cleaning up after a stupid Dobe wasn't helping.

"Teme are you OK?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to Sasuke on the bed

"No I don't feel good and having to pick up after you isn't helping " Sasuke said as he laid back with Naruto following he leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for six months it hadn't been a easy road getting the stupid teme to agree to go out with him on a date but after the first date Sasuke was putty in Naruto's hands even though he would never admit it. After a few dates they decided to make it as a official couple Naruto couldn't been happier but after a few months he wanted to take their relationship to the next level by moving in together but Sasuke wasn't up for it saying that he didn't know if it was the right time or not ,but as fate would have it Naruto's apartment had been flooded by a busted water pipe and as he waited for it to be fixed he thought it'd be a great idea to stay at Sasuke's house just to give it a dry run on how it would be like living together but so far Naruto had only succeeded in making Sasuke pick up after him and it was making said Uchiha very angry.

"I'm sorry teme I'll start cleaning up after myself" said Naruto as he snuggled closer to Sasuke

"Good because if I have to pick up one more thing I'm throwing it away" Sasuke snipped as he turned his head to look at Naruto

"What's going on with you?" Naruto asked

"I don't feel good and having my house look like a tornado came through doesn't make matters any better" said Sasuke

"I mean besides that you've been acting weird and moody the last couple of weeks…like before I started staying here" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke he started to notice the way Sasuke's eyes were looking everywhere except for at him

"Look I've been trying to think of a way to bring it up but…..what do you think of……of us ever having kids?" Sasuke asked

"I'd love to have kids some day but not now I mean that'd be a lot of paperwork and stuff to fill out and I mean we don't even live together so I doubt any adoption agency would let us have a kid knowing that plus were not married" Naruto was saying until Sasuke cut him off

"Naruto I don't mean adopting a baby but us having one…naturally" Sasuke said as he looked at the ceiling tiles

"Well we can't have one naturally we're both males and like I said right now isn't the time for one we don't live together " Naruto said he was starting to get a little confused why was Sasuke's talking about having babies when he couldn't handle picking up after him didn't Sasuke know babies are a lot messier than he was?

"But if we could have one naturally would you want to? I mean if I was pregnant right now what would you do?" Sasuke asked as he continued to look at the ceiling tiles

"I'd ask how in the hell did you get pregnant and why wasn't I informed" Naruto said

"What if I told you that it was a accident and I didn't know until a few days ago?" said Sasuke

"Sasuke what the hell is going on? Are you trying to tell me your pregnant or that you got someone pregnant?" Naruto asked as he sat up

"I didn't get anyone pregnant stupid….I'm pregnant" Sasuke said as he finally looked at Naruto trying to gauge his reaction. It really had been a accident as to how Sasuke got pregnant but now that he was his whole world was flipping upside down.

"Sasuke start explaining" Naruto said in a somewhat demanding tone, sighing Sasuke sat up and began to explain

"I was helping Lady Tsunade and Sakura with these medical jitsus and Sakura kind of hit me with one by accident….she had just finished the signs for it and then Lee came in busting through the door which made Sakura fall and she touched my arm….I started freaking out but Lady Tsunade said that it shouldn't affected me since I was hit on the arm instead of where the womb would be, but it did work….she wanted me to come back a few weeks later for check up to make sure everything was OK and that's when she discovered that I was growing a womb with a baby inside. Basically she thinks that it'll be like a normal pregnancy but she wants to keep a close eye on me" Sasuke finished while absentmindedly rubbing his stomach waiting to hear Naruto's reaction

"When were you going to tell me?" Naruto asked

"I've been thinking of ways to bring it up" said Sasuke

"We're not ready for a baby Sasuke….you can hardly handle me staying here with you what are you going to do with a baby?" Naruto asked

"I'm keeping my baby" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto

"We're not ready for a baby!" Naruto said again

"So what do you want me to do? Get rid of it?" Sasuke asked as he started getting pissed off

"Well yeah we can't raise it" Naruto said as he ran his fingers through his hair not really understanding what he had just told Sasuke that was until he felt Sasuke's fist colliding into his mouth

"Get your shit and get the hell out of my house go to your parent's house or something…….I'm not getting rid of my baby and if you don't want anything to do with it then fine you don't have to, but you and I are done" Sasuke said with tears streaming down his face he just couldn't believe what he was hearing from Naruto

"Sasuke I didn't mean it like that. I just" Naruto tried but was cut off by Sasuke

"GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sasuke screamed he started throwing clothes at Naruto who at this point knew that trying to talk to Sasuke now would be a bad idea so he started packing his clothes as Sasuke went downstairs crying….after a few minutes Naruto came downstairs with his clothes he opened his mouth to say something to Sasuke but the glare he received let him know to just leave. As Naruto's walked out of Sasuke's house he sighed and started for his parents house maybe his mom could give him some advice and hopefully protect him from Itachi when he found out about what happened between him and his baby brother, hopefully Naruto's older brother Deidara could give him a heads up and maybe convince Itachi not to kill him.

 **OK so I'm thinking maybe turn this into a chapter story? And please no smartass comments on it being a Mpreg, but please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK thank you for the reviews! Even though we had a smartass in the review section I'm still going to continue the story. I do want to clear some things up before I continue, this story has been a outlet for me with everything going on in my life so I'm sorry if I've left things unclear sometimes I get ahead of myself and I forget to go back and check my work.

1)After the intro of Naruto looking for Sasuke everything after is a flashback, I will go back and fix it.

2)With everything going on in the world right now with people committing suicide leaving reviews like "Men cannot get pregnant. Kill yourself, virgin fuck" is not needed. I know that men can't get pregnant but last time I checked this was a place where you could share your ideas through story telling so therefore I can write whatever I want.

3)To everyone who has reviewed so far thank you and I'm sorry for marking the story as completed like I said sometimes I get ahead of myself and I forget to check, but I will fix it and hopefully you'll like the rest of the story.

Darkloverz


	3. Chapter 3

OK so here we go I hope you like this new chapter.

Present Day

Naruto walked around trying to find Sasuke he had tried looking everywhere the stupid teme would be and yet he found nothing. He sighed as he went to their old training grounds he looked at his favorite tree and proceeded to climb up high into the tree one hitting his head once which really hurt seeing that his mother had hit him in the head when she found out what happened with Sasuke.

Flashback

Naruto sighed as he started he way to his parents house he didn't mean what he had said to Sasuke of course he wanted a family with him he just didn't think it'd be this soon….but he blew it Sasuke was mad at him and he knew that Itachi would be ready to hunt him down once he heard from his little brother then Naruto really would be dead. As he looked up he saw that he had reached his parents house he sighed and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming! Its hard to walk with wet toenails ya know" Kushina said as she made her way to the door she smiled when she opened the door and seen her youngest son.

"Hey mom" Naruto said as he gave his mom a hug

"Hey honey what are you doing here?" Kushina asked as she seen Naruto with packed bags

"Um I was wondering if I could stay here while my apartment is getting fixed…a water pipe burst and flooded it" Naruto said as he sat his bags down

"Sure honey but I thought that you was staying with Sasuke?" Kushina asked

"Yeah well we had a fight and he kicked me out" Naruto said as he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, worried Kushina sat down beside him

"I'm sure whatever it was you guys can work it out." Said Kushina as she rubbed Naruto on the back only to be alarmed when she felt him trembling

"I messed up so bad this time….I mean the words came out before I realized what I was saying…I don't want him to get rid of the baby I just…I didn't mean it I didn't mean to say it" Naruto cried as he gripped his hair. Kushina sat silently as she pulled Naruto into a hug as she tried to pry Naruto's hands out of his hair

"Tell me what happened Naruto" Kushina said as she gently ran her fingers through Naruto's hair to calm him down

"We were fighting about him picking up after me and we laid on the bed and he started talking about us having kids and I told him that we weren't ready I mean we were arguing over him picking up my shirts and…..and then he told me he was pregnant that while he was helping Sakura with a pregnancy jitsu and he accidentally got hit in the arm with it, but Lady Tsunade checked him a few weeks later and found out that the jitsu works because Sasuke is growing a womb and a baby." Naruto said as he cried harder

"Well honey just because Sasuke is pregnant doesn't mean you can't work it out" Kushina said until she felt Naruto start shaking his head

"That's not all of it though….I kept telling him that we weren't ready and then he asked me if I wanted him to get rid of it…..and I said yes before I could think and he started screaming and crying telling me to get out…so I packed my stuff and came over here" Naruto finished as he felt a fist in the top of his head

"You told him to get rid of your baby?! Naruto I thought your father and I raised you better than that" Kushina said until she seen Naruto's face. It was red and puffy he was still crying and clearly upset, she sighed

"Mom I want my baby I was just caught off guard and the words were coming out before I realized what I was saying…I love Sasuke, but he's pissed right now so I know that he won't talk to me….I just wish I could have a redo and not mess it up this time." Naruto said in a sad tone, Kushina looked at Naruto and then lowered his head to kiss the spot that she hit

"Naruto you have to let Sasuke know that you want this baby before he does something stupid….but knowing Sasuke he needs at least a day to cool off so I would text him and ask if you could speak tomorrow and hopefully you can fix this mess" Kushina said as she watched Naruto text Sasuke she smiled when Sasuke responded to the text.

"He agreed to meet with me tomorrow at four….thank you mom…you're the best….I'm going to start unpacking and work on what I'm going to say to Sasuke" Naruto said as he picked his bags up and started up to his old bedroom.

Present Day

Naruto huffed as he sat in the tree, Sasuke hadn't shown up the next day and he wasn't responding to Naruto's text or phone calls. He tried going to Sasuke's house and couldn't find him there he looked all over and couldn't find the brooding teme anywhere, but then again Sasuke was very good at hiding if he didn't want you to find him then you wouldn't. Naruto huffed again and started thinking of more places to look….he had to find his teme after all he was carrying his baby.

OK hopefully this was a good chapter so please review and please no mean reviews if you don't like Mpreg than don't read it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here we go with the newest chapter.**

 **Present Day**

Naruto sat in a tree wondering where Sasuke was the stupid teme was suppose to meet him and he stood him up. Naruto knew that it was a long shot that he would show but still he want to make things right with Sasuke they were going to have a baby and Naruto wanted to be there every step of the way he sighed again as he jumped out of the tree once he landed he saw two pairs of feet in front of him, when he looked up he saw his big brother and the one person he had been hiding from his brother's boyfriend Itachi Uchiha who looked at him with a stern look.

"Naruto we need to talk" Itachi said as he held his hand out to help Naruto up

"Itachi I know that your pissed at me, but please let me explain what happened" Naruto said as he looked desperately at Itachi

"Start talking" Itachi said as he crossed his arms waiting on Naruto to begin he took in a deep breath and started to explain what happened with Sasuke.

"OK we had gotten into a little argument over him picking up after me and then he started talking about us having kids and I told him that I didn't think we were ready for that seeing how we don't live together and we was fighting over him picking up my shirts and then he started rubbing his stomach and I asked him if he got someone pregnant and that's when he told me that he was pregnant…..and before I realized what I was saying I told him that we weren't ready and he asked me if I wanted him to get rid of it and I said yes before I realized it….I didn't mean it though I swear I didn't but it was to late Sasuke heard me and started freaking out and crying and screaming at me so I just left like he wanted…..once I got to Mom and Dad's house I text him and we were suppose to meet up bug he stood me up and now he won't return my text or calls" Naruto finished almost out of breath he looked at Itachi trying to read his facial expression which didn't really tell him anything.

"So you don't know where he is? And you haven't heard from him either?" Itachi asked as a worried expression worked its way onto his face which made Naruto worry even more….if Itachi hadn't heard from Sasuke if was hard telling where he could be, Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing he looked down a d seen it was Sakura, he answered hoping maybe she had seen Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura I'm glad you called I was wondering if……wait what? Is he OK?...and your just now calling? I'm on my way" Naruto said as he hung the phone up looking at Itachi and Deidara

"What's going on?" Itachi and Deidara asked at the same time

"Sasuke is in the hospital and Sakura said we need to get down there now" Naruto said as he started running with Itachi and Deidara behind him

"Did she say what's wrong with him?" Deidara asked

"No she said that Sasuke didn't want anyone knowing that he's in the hospital but she felt we needed to be down there with him" Naruto said as the three turned a corner

"You don't think Sasuke is trying to have a abortion do you?" Itachi asked

"God I hope not….I have to make things right with him…were going to be a family " Naruto said as he ran a little faster. Before they knew it the three had arrived at the hospital Naruto pulled out his phone and called Sakura after getting the information the three of them went to the maternity floor as they got off the elevators they found Sakura at the front desk.

"Sakura is he OK? Is the baby OK?" Naruto asked while trying not to panic

"He's in room 313 be quite when you go in" Sakura said as she pointed down the hall towards Sasuke's room. Naruto, Itachi, and Deidara all walked down the hall and stopped when they got to room 313 Naruto took in a deep breath and opened the door and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed.

 **OK so hopefully everyone likes the chapter sorry it's taken so long I've had a lot of family issues going on along with a bad case of writer's block, but um please review and please no hateful reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

OK so sorry for being late on updating let's get into the new chapter hope you like it

Present Day

Naruto, Itachi, and Deidara all stood in the door way looking at Sasuke who looked paler than usual besides his blood shot eyes. Sasuke ran his hand over his stomach softly

"She's gone" Sasuke said just hardly above a whisper

"What? Who's gone Sasuke?" Itachi asked

"My little girl….she's gone…I lost her" Sasuke said as he began to cry, Itachi looked to Naruto who was shaking as tears ran down his face he was too late Sasuke wasn't pregnant anymore. Naruto walked into the room on shaky legs.

"Its my fault isn't it?" Naruto asked as he made his way to Sasuke

"No it's not your fault, but you got what you wanted" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto

"Sasuke this isn't what I wanted I panicked when you told me you were pregnant….I want a family with you I was just so worried that I'd be a bad parent and…" Naruto said until Sasuke cut him off

"It doesn't matter she's gone… you don't have to lie" Sasuke said as a tear ran down his face

" I'm not lying Sasuke I really wanted our baby" Naruto said as he wiped the tears from Sasuke's face he moved closer to him until he was close enough to pull him into a hug once he did that Sasuke began to cry uncontrollably. Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's back he looked over to Itachi and Deidara who still stood in the doorway now joined by Sakura.

"Sasuke you have to try to calm down or Lady Tsunade is going to sedate you" Sakura said as she walked into the room not missing the look Sasuke gave her.

"I'm sorry Sakura that I'm upset I just lost my baby" Sasuke said as he evil eyes her

"Sasuke come on even if you would've been able to carry the baby it would have been a freak of nature and you know it…..so just look at it as a blessing that you don't have to deal with it now" Sakura said as she typed some information into the computer not seeing a angered Sasuke and Naruto coming at her. Itachi was able to get in between the three but that didn't mean he was able to stop Deidara.

"Let me tell you something you little pink rat if it wasn't for the fact that it'd be wrong I'd kick your ass right now…..don't you ever say that to anyone again let alone my little brother and his boyfriend" Deidara said as he got in Sakrua's face…she looked surprised as she seen Deidara and the way that Itachi was holding Naruto and Sasuke back.

"Well I can see I'm not wanted here" Sakura said as she made a quick exist…after she left all eyes went to Sasuke and Naruto

"She's just jealous that you still chose Naruto over her" Deidara said as he pulled him into a hug

"Well regardless she shouldn't have said that…but Sasuke I have to ask…..what happened?" Itachi asked

"I'm not sure I'm waiting on Lady Tsunade she'll be here to explain it shortly" Sasuke said as he wiped tears out of his eyes…the four of them sat in Sasuke's hospital room waiting on Lady Tsunade when finally there was a knock on the door.

OK I hope you like the chapter…sorry for taking so long to update.


	6. Chapter 6

OK so here we go hope you like the new chapter

Present Day

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Deidara all sat in Sasuke's hospital room waiting for Lady Tsunade to show up and explain what exactly happened to Sasuke's pregnancy. Soon there was a knock on the door and in walked Lady Tsunade along with Sakura.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry to hear about you loosing the baby" Lady Tsunade said as she closed the door behind her

"Lady Tsunade please excuse my interruption but we would prefer that Sakura not be in here…she has no sense of remorse for Sasuke or Naruto" Itachi said as he sent a glare at her

"Itachi what do you mean?" Lady Tsunade asked

"She told Sasuke to get over the fact that he had miscarried" Naruto said as he rubbed Sasuke's hand

"All I said was that it'd be a freak of nature and you was better off with not having it" Sakura said but soon regretted it as she seen the look on Lady Tsunade's face.

"Sakura get out now!" Lady Tsunade said with a frightening tone, Sakura said nothing as she made her way out of the room.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry for what she said I'll deal with her later" Lady Tsunade said as she started looking through Sasuke's chart, after flipping through a few pages she finally closed his chart and sighed

"OK do you want to know what happened?" Lady Tsunade asked

"Yeah I want to know why I lost my little girl" Sasuke said as he looked down at his stomach

"Well it looks like you were about five months along and it looks like the reason why you miscarried was due to your chakra levels being really low which is bothering me a little bit" Lady Tsunade said as she looked at Sasuke

"But other than that he's OK?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke with sad eyes

"Yes he's OK his womb is still intact so if you would want to try again you would still be able to" Lady Tsunade said as she walked over to Sasuke and rubbed his back gently

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, but I think I need to get over this first and talk to Naruto before we think about having kids" Sasuke said

"I understand….well I'll go get the stuff needed to take your IV out and you can go home" Lady Tsunade said as she started getting the supplies out…..she took out Sasuke's IV and discharged him.

Time skip 3 months

It had been a hard three months for Sasuke and Naruto, but together they had made it through Sasuke miscarrying the baby….things had been getting back to normal and Naruto couldn't have been happier he and Sasuke had moved in together and Naruto thought that maybe it would be a good time to bring up he and Sasuke trying to have a baby again. Sasuke and Naruto were lying on their shared bed with Naruto rubbing Sasuke's stomach he had been having some cramps but he wasn't to concerned Lady Tsunade said that with him being male and having a womb he would have some cramping, but for the last day or two the cramping had been getting worse.

"Hey teme can I asked you something?" Naruto asked

"As long as you keep rubbing my stomach" Sasuke said

"Do…do you think….do you think that you'd want to try for a baby again?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Sasuke

"Dobe I'm not sure about us trying again so soon" Sasuke said as he tried to sit up

"Well do you think maybe sometime in the future you'd be willing to try again?" Naruto asked

"Yeah maybe…." Sasuke said until he caught a sharp pain in his stomach

"Teme you OK?" Naruto asked

"N-no I think I need to go to the hospital….these cramps are getting really bad" Sasuke said as he held his stomach. Naruto nodded and helped Sasuke out of bed he had never seen him in this much pain….once they made their way to the hospital Sasuke asked to see Lady Tsunade after a few moments she emerged into the lobby

"Sasuke one of the nurses said you requested to see me" Lady Tsunade said as she walked down the hallway with Sasuke and Naruto behind her

"Yeah I'm having really bad cramps" Sasuke said as he followed Lady Tsunade down the hallway

"Well I want to do a sonogram to make sure everything is OK in there" Lady Tsunade said as she made it to a private room

"You stay here and I'll be back with the equipment" Lady Tsunade said as she closed the door…..she came back a few moments later with a sonogram machine. Sasuke laid back and raised his shirt exposing his stomach, Sasuke had gained a little weight but he had chalked it up to the fact that he had been eating a little more. Lady Tsunade squirted some gel on Sasuke's stomach and began to look around with the sonogram wand she moved it up and down side to side and then stopped right below his belly button.

"Did you find something?" Sasuke asked

"Uh yeah I did and your not going to believe it….Sasuke is the pain your having anywhere near your groin area?" Lady Tsunade asked

"Yeah but its more of like I feel pressure…why?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke your going into labor Sasuke I don't know how it happened but your getting ready to have a baby" Lady Tsunade said as she wiped the gel off of his stomach.

"I'm what?!? I lost the baby how the hell am I pregnant?" Sasuke asked as another pain shot through Sasuke

"I don't know but we'll have a to talk about it later I have to get you admitted in the system and get you ready for delivery" Lady Tsunade said as she helped Sasuke sit up she walked him and Naruto into the maternity floor and put them in a room…a few minutes later a nurse came in and began to hook Sasuke up to machines.

"Sasuke how are you feeling? I mean we're kind of back into the situation like last time" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke

"I mean how did I not know I was pregnant? I haven't been sick or anything" Sasuke said as he had another pain shoot through him he looked at his stomach and smiled

Time Skip 7 1\2 hours later

Sasuke had been in labor for almost eight hours, Naruto had called Itachi and Deidara and their parents whom all were sitting in the waiting room. Naruto sat beside Sasuke holding his hand as he pushed Lady Tsunade kept encouraging Sasuke to push.

"Come on Sasuke push you have to push" Lady Tsunade said as she tried to walk Sasuke through the birthing process

"I'm pushing! This hurts ya know!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed even harder

"Come on babe you got this just a few more pushes" Naruto said as he tried not to go down on his knees when Sasuke gripped his hand in pain

"One more push Sasuke just one more push" Lady Tsunade said as Sasuke pushed the baby out

"It's a girl….a healthy little girl" Lady Tsunade said as she handed Naruto a pair of scissors to cut the cord she cleaned the baby up a little a handed her over to Sasuke who was crying.

"She's perfect….Naruto look at her" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto

"Just like her mom….what's her name?" Naruto asked

"How about…..Sarada Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked

"I love it….I love you too Sasuke….this is the beginning of our new life.

OK all done I know it kind of feels rushed but here it is. Please no nasty reviews but please do review. Thanks


End file.
